fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Robux Shop
Overview The Robux Shop is a menu GUI that can be accessed by players in-game by pressing 'P', where they can perform transactions to exchange Robux for gold. They can also purchase game-passes currently available for players that merely serve as cosmetics and novelties, such as the Ratboy Morph Ring and the Magic Radio. Besides that, this is rarely used by most parts of the community since gold is arguably 'easy' to acquire in Fantastic Frontier. Robux Shop Prices All of the prices in Robux will be listed below for items/currencies found in the menu: * 80 R$ = 50,000 Gold * 150 R$ = 100,000 Gold * 350 R$ = 250,000 Gold * 650 R$ = 500,000 Gold * 1,000 R$ = 1,000,000 Gold * 2,000 R$ = 2,500,000 Gold * 300 R$ = Magic Radio Gamepass * 500 R$ = Ratboy Morph Ring Gamepass Notes Credits to a Discord user by the name of eyeballwall, here are their reports regarding the exchange rates for both BC and non-BC members: BC Members * $1 (USD) is equal to 50,000 gold. (You can only purchase $1 worth of Robux from a phone) ** Purchasing the 80R$ option is equal to 50,000 gold. * $5 (USD) is equal to 550,000 gold. ** Purchasing the 350R$ and 80R$ option is equal to 550,000 gold. * $10 (USD) is equal to 1,000,000 gold. ** Purchasing the 1,000R$ option is equal to 1,000,000 gold. * $25 (USD) is equal to 3,500,000 gold. ** Purchasing the 2,000R$ option once, then the 650R$ option once is equal to 3,500,000 gold. * $50 (USD) is equal to 15,000,000 gold. ** Purchasing the 2,000R$ option 6 times is equal to 15,000,000 gold. * $100 (USD) is equal to 36,000,000 gold. ** Purchasing the 2,000R$ option 14 times is equal to 35,000,000 gold. ** Buying the 2,000R$ option 14 times, then the 1,000R$ option will give the player 36,000,000 gold. * $200 (USD) is equal to 43,500,000 gold. ** Purchasing the 2,000R$ option 17 times is equal to 42,500,000 gold. ** Buying the 2,000R$ option 17 times, plus the 1,000R$ option will give the player 43,500,000 gold. Non-BC Members * $1 (USD) is equal to 50,000 gold. (You can only purchase $1 worth of Robux from a phone) ** Purchasing the 80R$ option is equal to 50,000 gold. * $5 (USD) is equal to 250,000 gold. ** Purchasing the 350R$ option once is equal to 250,000 gold. * $10 (USD) is equal to 550,000 gold. ** Purchasing the 350R$ option once, and the 150R$ option 3 times is equal to 550,000 gold. * $25 (USD) is equal to 2,500,000 gold. ** Purchasing the 2,000R$ option once is equal to 2,500,000 gold. * $50 (USD) is equal to 5,350,000 gold. ** Purchasing the 2,000R$ option 2 times, the 350R$ option once, and the 150R$ option once is equal to 5,350,000 gold. * $100 (USD) is equal 12,500,000 gold. ** Purchasing the 2,000R$ option 5 times is equal to 12,500,000 gold. * $200 (USD) is equal to 27,850,000 gold. ** Purchasing the 2,000R$ option 11 times, the 350R$ option once, and the 150R$ option is equal to 27,850,000 gold. Category:FF Wikia Category:Public